


Безостановочно и беспрерывно

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: После почти смертельной перестрелки с солдатами "Арасаки" и похищения Ханако, Ви и Такэмура вместе укрываются в мотеле на окраине Найт-Сити.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Kudos: 7





	Безостановочно и беспрерывно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Continuously, Without Interruption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296624) by [Erato (Achilleid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilleid/pseuds/Erato). 



Мотель едва располагал чем-то большим, чем четыре стены и грязный матрас. Местами краска отслаивалась, ковёр пропах сигаретами, выпивкой и лёгким намёком на плесень. Не самое худшее укрытие, в котором доводилось бывать Ви, но разве сейчас у них был выбор?

Куда острее стоял вопрос безопасности, особенно сейчас, когда она ввалилась в номер с истекающим кровью бывшим телохранителем Сабуро Арасаки. Ви потянулась к выключателю, но её рука тут же была перехвачена.

— Никакого света, — тяжело дыша, прохрипел Такэмура.

От боли его голос звучал резче, Ви кивнула и помогла ему прислониться к дальней стене, после чего принялась шарить в потёмках. Она нашла три наполовину догоревшие свечи и почти пустую зажигалку, которая, впрочем, ещё могла им послужить. Средства первой помощи, которые ей удалось добыть у персонала мотеля, находились в коробке, которая выглядела старше неё, но главное, чтобы срок годности бинтов в ней не истёк, а даже если истёк, они им _срочно необходимы_ в любом своём состоянии. Самой важной добычей стала бутылка водки, купленная у бродяги, что сидел под дверями номера 102. Полный медицинский набор.

Такэмура был задет, по крайней мере, _одной пулей_. Он с трудом стоял, делая неглубокие, но ровные вдохи, и наблюдал за тем, как Ви суетится в комнате.

— Что ж, давайте приступим…

— Значит, ты у нас теперь рипер? — спросил Такэмура, подавляя сухой смешок, который наверняка причинил ему боль, судя по вздрогнувшим плечам.

— Ага, прошу пройти в мой кабинет, — отозвалась Ви, позволяя ему опереться на неё, и провела в маленькую ванную. Она закрыла дверь, после чего взяла свечу и зажгла её спустя несколько щелчков зажигалкой. Комната заполнилась мягким светом, совершенно не подходящим для поставленной задачи.

Такэмура присел на край ванны, беглым взглядом осматривая комнату.

— Должен отметить, что ваше медицинское учреждение выглядит так себе.

Это была шутка, но озвучил её он с такой серьёзностью, что Ви, не сдержавшись, хмыкнула.

— Сами знаете, как это бывает. Сокращение бюджета и всё такое.

— Заметно.

Такэмура осторожно освободил руку, которой держался за бок. Кровотечение замедлилось, напоминая о себе лишь при неосторожном движении. Пальцами он вцепился в низ собственной рубашки, выдёргивая заправленную ткань из брюк. Прежде белоснежная, рубашка была пропитана багровыми пятнами, отдающими чернотой при свете свечи.

— Позвольте мне помочь, — сказала Ви автоматически и, расположившись между его ног, принялась расстёгивать пуговицы. Её руки до сих пор дрожали, перестрелка и боль от пары десятков синяков делали своё дело. Она задержала взгляд на хромированном покрытии шеи Такэмуры, которое продолжалось до плеч, проникая под кожу подобно венам.

Он скривился, когда она убрала ткань с того места, где та прилипала, намокнув от крови. Ви опустилась на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ранение.

— _Блядь_.

— Лучше и не скажешь.

— Ну… у вас определённо останется шрам. Как, чёрт возьми, вы вообще _ходили_?

— Был один инжектор. Я использовал его сразу после выстрела.

Ви поставила аптечку на бедро Такэмуры, используя его как импровизированный стол, пока перебирала содержимое. Здесь не было «MaxDoc» или «Bounce Back», но и то, что имелось, помогло ускорить процесс заживления. Рана выглядела ужасно, однако кровотечение остановилось. Теперь единственное, что угрожало жизни Такэмуры, — это стафилококковая инфекция — и, учитывая их окружение, к этому стоило отнестись серьёзно.

С грубым звуком выдернув плечо из рукава, он снял с себя испачканную кровью рубашку и бросил её на пол. Несомненно, эта комната видела мусор и похуже.

Одним пальцем Ви ловко открутила крышку бутылки с водкой, затем небрежно откинула, услышав звук металла, звякнувшего по плитке, и предложила Такэмуре:

— Немного анестезии?

Он наморщил нос. Ви пожала плечами, отпила сама, после чего без предупреждения выплеснула щедрую порцию алкоголя на его рану.

Такэмура _громко_ выругался.

— А я ведь предлагала анестезию.

— ...waru ga ki.

Встроенная программа-переводчик любезно выдала: _негодница_.

В этом слове даже был намёк на _нежность_ , подумала Ви на мгновение. Совсем маленький. И, судя по тому, как старательно Такэмура скрывал ухмылку, которая угрожала стереть напряжённое выражение с его лица, она была права.

Может быть, дело было в большой кровопотере или желании обрести и такой опыт перед смертью, но Такэмура отобрал у неё бутылку и сделал несколько жадных глотков.

— Вау. Не знала, что вы и так можете.

— Ты всё-таки будешь доктором или комиком? — он сделал ещё один глоток, пока Ви копалась в аптечке, вытаскивая несколько больших кусков бинта, которые прижала к ране.

— Пожалуйста, держите крепче, _сестра_.

Такэмура недовольно зарычал, но отставил бутылку в сторону, чтобы удержать бинт на месте. Ви начала аккуратно, но плотно оборачивать бинт вокруг его тела, на полпути осознав, что… никогда прежде не была так _близко_ к Такэмуре. Его тело походило на печь, раскалённую болью и длительным действием адреналина. Сквозь запах свечи и крови Ви показалось, что она уловила аромат кедра, перца и ладана.

Закончив с бинтами, она разгладила их ладонью, чтобы убедиться, что те держатся достаточно крепко. Кончики её пальцев скользнули по коже Такэмуры, и она почувствовала, как мышцы его живота сжались, а сам он почти незаметно дрожал.

Губы Ви искривились в ухмылке. Такэмура же старательно делал вид, будто ничего не произошло, и потянулся обратно за бутылкой.

— Такэмура Горо. Элитный солдат «Арасаки», лучший из лучших и… _боится щекотки_.

— Мне нужно уйти. Нам небезопасно быть вместе, — отозвался он, демонстративно игнорируя её комментарий.

— Я не бросила вас раньше, не брошу и сейчас, — пробормотала Ви, закрыв аптечку. Она собиралась отстраниться от Такэмуры, когда его сильная рука остановила её.

— У тебя кровь.

Он указал на свой висок, и Ви коснулась того же места у себя, после чего посмотрела на руку, увидев пятно крови.

— Как я не заметила… — прошипела она, ощутив острую боль. Такэмура кивнул и протянул ей бутылку.

— Анестезия.

Ви рассмеялась, принимая его предложение, поскольку уже догадывалась, что он собирается делать дальше. Она сделала один быстрый глоток, но задумалась, и этой секунды было достаточно, чтобы он, отобрав бутылку, плеснул спиртом ей в висок.

— Держите крепче, _сестра_ , — Такэмура вновь протянул ей бутылку, пытаясь игнорировать одобрительную ухмылку. Ви передала ему пластырь, из тех, которыми обычно дети заклеивают ссадины на коленках. Она была удивлена тем, насколько нежными оказались его руки, когда он убрал мешающиеся пряди волос, тщательно выбрал место, затем сорвал тонкую бумажку с пластыря и надёжно закрепил его.

Пальцы Ви сжались в странном импульсе, она отвела взгляд в сторону. В комнате воцарилась тишина.

Это не было напряжённым молчанием и даже не несло в себе ничего _серьёзного_ , хотя, учитывая их ситуацию, подобная тишина была вполне оправдана. Так было комфортнее. Они оба _устали_.

Такэмура опёрся правой рукой о собственное бедро, стараясь не сгибаться слишком сильно, чтобы не напрягать раненую сторону. Его голова чуть опустилась, а плечи расслабились.

— Я думал, что сегодня вечером… встречу свою погибель, — заговорил он медленно и с _осторожностью_ добавил, — у тебя не было причин возвращаться за мной.

— Херня, — выдохнула Ви.

Такэмура приподнял голову, встретившись с ней взглядом. Что-то в груди Ви болезненно _кольнуло_. Болезненно и в то же время сладко. Волна тепла прокатилась от сердца к животу от одного лишь его взгляда.

Она села рядом, замерев, когда его рука коснулась её шеи, удерживая. Подушечка большого пальца мягко очертила линию уха, и Ви почувствовала, как будто сама кровь в её теле застыла, а дыхание прервалось. Его запах, его _жар_ … всё это обострило восприятие Ви, а где-то в голове _раздражённо_ застонал Джонни.

Такэмура больше ничего не сделал, ничего не сказал, и это молчание придало Ви смелости, в которой она нуждалась, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними и прикоснуться своими губами к его. Поцелуй был целомудренным в своей нерешительности и краткости. Такэмура на него не ответил.

Ви отстранилась, устремив взгляд через плечо на дальнюю стену, чтобы не видеть выражения его лица. Тишина продолжалась до тех пор, пока Ви не почувствовала, что вот-вот будет раздавлена ею. Слова пытались сорваться с её уст, но погибали на кончике языка.

Внезапно Такэмура взял её лицо в ладони и повернул к себе. Ви смотрела на его губы, подбородок, куда угодно, только не в _глаза_.

— _Посмотри на меня_.

Сказал он на японском, но его слова были мгновенно переведены, и это настолько поразило Ви, что заставило послушаться. Ей не пришлось долго смотреть, поскольку спустя мгновение губы Такэмуры накрыли её собственные, настойчиво и _требовательно_. Ей потребовалось некоторое время на то, чтобы отойти от головокружительной эйфории, но, справившись, она осторожно опустила ладони на его бёдра и скользнула вверх по ткани брюк. Затем её руки поднялись к бинтам на талии. В этот момент она была благодарна Такэмуре за то, что он крепко удерживал её на месте, как будто боясь, что она сбежит или растворится в воздухе.

Ви тихо застонала, дрожь пробежала по её рукам, когда Такэмура ответил более низким стоном и прикусил её нижнюю губу.

Ноготки Ви медленно впились в его лопатки, напряжение спало с её рук, когда она прижалась к нему. Они оба были жадными до прикосновений, не испорченных насилием. Болью. Когда в последний раз она обнимала кого-то? А он? Не исключено, что Такэмура изголодался по таким взаимодействиям даже больше.

Ви с трудом держалась на ногах. Они поднялись вместе, прерывая контакт только в случае крайней необходимости. Губы Такэмуры оказывались на её шее, плечах — уже обнажённых, поскольку он убрал ворот её футболки в сторону, отчаянно пытаясь почувствовать тепло её кожи.

Ви сделала шаг назад, и Такэмура уверенно последовал за ней, не сводя потемневшего взгляда с расширенными зрачками. Он стянул с неё футболку и небрежно отбросил в сторону. Ви нервно усмехнулась, когда этими же руками он схватил её за поясницу и с силой прижал к своей груди.

Общее тепло обжигало их, когда они, спотыкаясь, покинули ванную и направились к изношенному матрасу.

Это было глупо. Нерационально. Опасно. Им необходимо быть начеку, сохранять бдительность. «Арасака» всё ещё ведёт на них охоту, однако Ви почему-то не сомневалась, что ворвись к ним _сам_ Ёринобу, и Такэмура пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы прикончить его, пока не насытится ею.

Ви возилась с ремнём на штанах, когда Такэмура перехватил её запястье.

— _Ты уверена_? — пробормотал он, поверхностно дыша.

В ответ она опустила ладони на его плечи и прижалась к нему бёдрами медленным, соблазнительным движением.

— Wa i.

В дальнейших убеждениях никто из них не нуждался.

Такэмура снова поцеловал Ви, перехватив запястья и держа их над её головой. Последней связной мыслью Ви мелькнула та, в которой она задумалась, где он успел такому _научиться_ , но все мысли разлетелись, как осколки стекла после попадания пули, когда Такэмура провёл губами по линии её челюсти, царапая кожу жёсткими волосками бороды.

Он был таким медленным. _Мучительно_ медленным. Поцелуи плавно переместились на её грудь.

— Ах… вас точно не побеспокоит рана? Не хотелось бы вашей смерти от обильного кровотечения прямо в процессе…

Ви прервалась, удивлённо взвизгнув, когда Такэмура _прикусил_ её сосок, издав звук неодобрения. Лёгкая болезненность забылась, когда кончик языка принялся ласкать укушенное место.

Ви замолкла, тяжело дыша и позволяя ему вернуться к прежнему темпу.

— _Горо_ … — непрошенно сорвалось с её уст, когда он переключился на другую грудь, мягко смеясь и опаляя кожу горячим дыханием.

— _Так-то лучше_.

Самодовольный ублюдок. Ви ёрзала под ним, высвобождая одну руку из хватки, но лишь потому, что он _позволил_ ей. Пальцы запутались в волосах на затылке, когда она требовательно потянула его выше.

Ви чувствовала ухмылку на губах Такэмуры, когда целовала его, яростно и дерзко, кусая _в ответ_.

— Зачем спешить? — на этот раз произнёс он по-английски.

— Потому что когда «Арасака» к херам вынесет входную дверь, я предпочту умереть хорошенько оттраханной.

— Не сомневайся, так и будет.

Боже, если бы можно было кончать от одного только голоса, она бы сделала это уже дважды. В предвкушении Ви сжала бёдра и тут же раздвинула их.

— « _Быстро — это значит медленно, но безостановочно и беспрерывно_ ».

На сей раз его цитата действительно имела какой-то грёбаный _смысл_. Свободной рукой он расстегнул её джинсы и одним движением стянул их.

Казалось, он помедлил мгновение, и этот перерыв заставил Ви застонать в нетерпении, а затем и возмущении, когда Такэмура отстранился и соскользнул с кровати. Он снял ремень и остатки одежды, прежде чем упасть на колени.

Ви приподнялась на локтях, чтобы лучше разглядеть, что, чёрт возьми, он делает — до тех пор, пока его руки не скользнули под её икры, притягивая на край матраса. Ладонями он сжал её грудь, а языком провёл по увлажнившимся складкам.

Бёдра Ви дёрнулись, но Такэмура был готов к этому и крепче удержал её на месте, проникая языком всё глубже.

Здесь следовало пошутить относительно особенных «вкусов» Такэмуры, но каждый раз, когда его язык выводил новые узоры на её промежности, шутка где-то терялась.

И даже Джонни теперь молчал.

Иногда язык Такэмуры ускорялся, но в основном его темп оставался медленным… неторопливым. Борода щекотала внутреннюю поверхность бёдер Ви. Она так крепко стиснула простыню пальцами, что та сорвалась с углов матраса.

О себе Такэмура вспомнил только один раз, когда, приподнимая бёдра Ви повыше, коснулся своей раны.

— Вы в порядке?

Он поцеловал её колено, позволив ногам соскользнуть с плеч, и навис над ней на кровати.

— Горо? Вы в порядке? — повторила Ви, с тревогой касаясь бинтов на его торсе, чтобы убедиться, что он не истекает кровью.

— Всё… нормально, — наконец ответил Такэмура непривычно мягким тоном. Ви обхватила его лицо ладонями, изучая и чувствуя, как сжимается сердце в тот момент, когда он закрывает глаза и наклоняет голову навстречу прикосновению.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал он, хотя сам же притянул её ближе.

Ви могла почувствовать его возбуждение, когда он слегка потёрся о неё.

Немного придя в себя, Такэмура вновь опустил лицо между её ног, погружая язык между влажными складками.

Он выдохнул прямо в неё, и Ви с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы вздрогнуть.

Независимо от того, сколько раз она занималась подобным, изначальная медлительность принесла с собой самое сильное чувство наполненности. Такэмура был так уравновешен, так сдержан… В этот момент Ви по-настоящему завидовала ему и в то же время _ненавидела_. Она хотела, чтобы всё было быстро и грубо — лёгкое удовольствие. Но Такэмура явно был настроен иначе.

Он действовал… интимно. Чересчур интимно. Будто вытягивал из неё внутренний стержень, а затем мягким толчком загонял обратно в тепло.

Из-за этого Ви чувствовала себя чертовски _застенчивой_. Её смущало его внимание, интенсивность. Это было хорошо, даже _потрясающе_ , но в то же время на грани разрушения… меньше всего ей хотелось расплакаться во время секса.

Но, чёрт возьми, когда она в последний раз настолько чувствовала себя в безопасности? Такэмура нежно провёл рукой по её животу, впадине груди и обратно, его глаза были сосредоточены не только на ней, но и на _самом себе_ , касающемся её.

Ви старалась особо не обхватывать ногами его травмированную талию.

— Быстрее… — скорее вздохнула она, чем произнесла. _Попросила_.

Такэмура только кивнул и сжал её поясницу. В их позе было практически невозможно делать что-то, кроме быстрых неглубоких толчков, но Ви _не_ собиралась жаловаться. Ускоренный темп давал ей необходимое трение, посылая искры по всему телу.

Это доставляло ей больше, чем просто удовольствие. Такэмура был таким тихим и целеустремлённым… но теперь его брови нахмурились, а дыхание стало резче. Ви попыталась прижаться к нему, когда он отстранился, и усмехнулась, как только его бёдра внезапно качнулись вперёд. Грубый стон сорвался с губ Такэмуры, затем послышалось ворчливое проклятие, когда Ви перехватила инициативу на себя.

Он не был шокирован, словосочетание «приятно удивлён» подошло бы больше. Как человек, который жил для того, чтобы служить, он не ожидал получить что-либо взамен.

— Поднимите меня, — потребовала Ви, приподнимаясь на локтях и вынуждая его подтянуть её, практически усаживая себе на колени.

Ви ухмыльнулась, и в этот момент Такэмура осознал свою ошибку.

Она резко толкнула бёдрами, надавила руками ему на грудь и оказалась _сверху_.

— Ох, _чёрт_ …

Это были единственные слова, которые Ви сумела разобрать, прежде чем Такэмура невнятно высказался на японском.

Теперь он лежал на спине и ласкал её грудь, пока она взяла на себя контроль.

Такэмура что-то прошипел, крепко сжав Ви за бедро, чтобы отодвинуть её от своей раны. Единственное слово, которое она поняла из дальнейшего бормотания, было « _да_ ».

Она двигалась, то ускоряясь, то сбавляя темп, пока её тело, наконец, не содрогнулось в удовольствии, заставив негромко вскрикнуть.

Она стонала, продолжая покачивать бёдрами, пока возбуждение плавно переходило в приятные затухающие пульсации. Руки Такэмуры вновь скользнули к её бёдрам. Сам он был далеко от кульминации и оставался в ней совершенно твёрдым.

— Вы не… — Ви начала было говорить, замедляясь, но хватка Такэмуры усилилась, и он заставил её двигаться быстрее.

— Продолжай.

Она подчинилась. Двигалась, ощущая, насколько тугой была для него там. Такэмура закрыл глаза, и Ви не могла сопротивляться желанию наклониться и поцеловать его, продолжая двигаться.

Такэмура не напрягся внезапно, как она, вместо этого каждый его мускул под ней стал мягким и расслабленным. Тихий стон был единственным предупреждением, прежде чем она осторожно соскользнула с него, и он кончил, оставляя на её коже вязкие следы.

Это не было похоже, на то, что Такэмура потерял контроль — скорее, позволил ему ускользнуть, но думать о возможных _последствиях_ его выходки, не сориентируйся она вовремя, совершенно не хотелось. Прямо сейчас Ви наслаждалась тем, как его мускулы играют под её прикосновениями.

« _Щекотка_ », — напомнила она себе. Такэмура потёр рукой глаза, словно просыпаясь, его лицо вновь приобрело настороженное выражение, но всё же было несколько мягче. Сделала ли близость его самим собой или же это проявлялась очередная его новая грань, Ви не знала.

Она потянулась, перекатилась и легла рядом, собственнически закинув одну ногу на него.

— Итак… если таким образом вы хотели отдать мне какой-то жизненный долг за спасение вашей задницы, то считайте, что _мы в расчёте_.

Такэмура, надо отдать ему должное, всё же понял её шутку и засмеялся.

— То есть, ты только что сказала, что моя жизнь стоит…

— _Определённо стоит_.

— Даже не знаю, принять это за оскорбление или комплимент.

— Примите за то и другое, чтобы не заморачиваться, — ответила Ви, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его челюсть, снисходительно и очень _благодарно_.

Она ожидала, что теперь, когда цель была достигнута, Такэмура будет пренебрегать её вниманием, и, хотя он действительно увернулся от дальнейших поцелуев, но тут же протянул руку, чтобы обнять её и удержать в слабой хватке.

— Кто-то должен бодрствовать, — произнёс он.

— Это буду я. Ни за что не позволю «Арасаке» выебать меня так, как это сделали вы.

Такэмура усмехнулся.

— Они трижды заставили тебя упасть ниже некуда, Ви.

— Во-первых, _дважды_.

— А во-вторых?

Ви поцеловала его, полностью уничтожив желание спорить. Такэмура повернулся, прижав её к матрасу.

— Убедительно, — прошептал он ей в губы и тут же отпрянул, поморщившись, когда заметил, что бинты придётся заменить после того, что они здесь устроили. Казалось, какое-то время он колебался, словно размышляя, стоит ли об этом вообще упоминать. Странная неловкость, охватившая его, в некотором роде даже умиляла. Ви решила проявить к нему милосердие и не дразнить хотя бы сейчас.

Встав с кровати, она оделась, испытывая приятную боль в мышцах.

Похоже, её тело нуждалось именно в спонтанном сексе, чтобы взбодриться. Такэмура же, напротив, казался вялым и удовлетворённым, неподвижно лежа на спине. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась куда медленнее, чем обычно.

Беспокойство охватило Ви, и она вернулась, присев на край кровати, после чего нежно провела ладонью по его щеке. Такэмура молча посмотрел на неё.

— Вы правда в порядке?

— Трижды за один день… — как-то невесело усмехнувшись, произнёс он.

— Что?

— Ты трижды спросила меня, всё ли в порядке. Я… уже и не вспомню, когда в последний раз меня спрашивали об этом.

Такэмура осторожно поднялся, чтобы натянуть брюки, и вернулся в кровать, даже не застёгивая ремень.

Ви не знала, как реагировать на его откровение, чувствуя лишь как сжалось сердце, когда Такэмура изнурённо откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза.

— Разбуди, если кто-то придёт убить нас.

— Как скажете, Горо, — отозвалась Ви, добавляя в голос энергии, после чего сходила за дробовиком и снова уселась на кровать, направив дуло на дверь.

Да, она бы с удовольствием его разбудила, выстрелив в ублюдка, которому хватит извилин вломиться сюда через дверь.

_Господи, Ви._

Джонни. В его голосе звучало неодобрение.

_Побеспокойся в первую очередь о нас. Хотя, даже если тебе удастся каким-то образом пережить эту ночь, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты приняла омега-блокатор и вырубила меня нахуй._

_И что это значит?_ — в замешательстве мысленно ответила Ви.

_А до тебя ещё не дошло, в какое дерьмо ты влипла с этим корпоратом? Это был не просто случайный перепихон. Как говорят поэты, он тебя тут **любил**._

Ви поперхнулась воздухом.

— Ви? — позвал её Такэмура. Она покачала головой, не оборачиваясь.

— Всё нормально. Это просто кашель.

_И ты его тоже. От ваших любовных гормонов аж блевать тянет._

_**Не** впутывай меня в это._

_Не пизди мне, Ви. Я чувствую твои эмоции каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на него. А теперь будет только хуже._

Ви пыталась не обращать внимания на болтовню Джонни, пытаясь перебить его слова потоком мыслей. Тексты песен, сцены из старого «Бушидо», как Такэмура смотрел на неё с неприкрытым _желанием_ , как наполнил её изнутри, как горячо и страстно он…

_Блядь._

_Вот-вот. А я говорил._

Свет фар прорезал темноту, проникнув между жалюзи. Автомобиль медленно проехал через парковку. Ви сжала оружие.

Нужно взять себя в руки и побеспокоиться об опасностях, но почему-то они казались такими незначительными… по сравнению с мыслями, перерастающими в настоящую панику, каждая из которых неизбежно возвращалась к тому, от чего Ви хотя бы немного становилось легче — Такэмура здесь. Он _жив_ и находится рядом.

А со всем случившимся дерьмом они разберутся позднее.


End file.
